


Bed Bugs

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio tries to get Kurapika to loosen up by playing like the younger boys.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Some m/m hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Bugs

Bed Bugs (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kurapika fixed another look of irritation toward the two double beds across the room.

"Look how high I can go, Kirua!"

"I can go higher, watch!"

Kurapika turned away from the bed-jumping scene in frustration. Yes, Gon and Kirua were kids, but they were also Hunters, and they knew how important this job was. If they weren't going to help him do the internet research, couldn't they at least stop distracting him?

A familiar hand fell on his shoulder. "You look way too annoyed by that for someone your age," Leorio said with a smile.

"You don't even know my age," Kurapika said peevishly. "and it IS annoying! I'm trying to work and they're making all that noise, plus they're jumping on OUR bed!" He looked up sharply. "WHICH, by the way, I still disapprove of. Why should we have only one room for the four of us? We're Hunters, we can always get extra rooms!"

"Not in a full hotel with a convention in town," Leorio reasoned. "We're lucky it's not all four of us in one bed!"

"Ha ha. I'm sleeping with Gon."

"Fine, he kicks." Leorio took Kurapika by the arm and pulled him up out of his chair.

"What are you doing?! I told you I'm trying to work!"

"Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'?" Leorio asked. "You're too wound up, you need to relax."

Kurapika realized that Leorio was leading him toward the beds and turned red. "If you think I'm going to 'relax' with you on that bed, then –"

"I'm absolutely right!" Leorio declared and jumped up to stand on it, hauling Kurapika with him. The blonde folded his arms and gave the nineteen-year-old a stubborn look.

"No."

Kirua abandoned that bed to leap over to the one that Gon was still bouncing on. "Come on, Kurapika! It's fun!"

"Yeah, watch!" Gon sprang into the air. Kirua joined him, and the two of them resumed squealing with delight.

Kurapika felt the world tilt suddenly and realized that Leorio had just begun to bounce himself. The younger teenager put out his arms to balance himself, only to have Leorio take that opportunity to grab his hands.

"Leorio!" he said warningly.

"Come on, Kurapika, jump!" Leorio chuckled. "Be a kid for once!"

"Fine! If I do this a couple of times can I get back to work?"

"Sure!"

Kurapika felt like the world's biggest idiot (well, second biggest, since the biggest was grinning at him like a goon just then) as he jumped up and landed, then had the spring in the bed send him up into the air again. Leorio began to bounce in time with him, still holding onto his hands, still smiling widely. It was silly and childish, but Leorio's grin was infectious, and the two little boys were cheering them on. Before Kurapika had realized it, he was having fun.

"Isn't this great?" Leorio asked as they sprang up and down. "It's so freeing, it's so fun –!"

The bed frame gave a loud crack and the mattress fell out from under the two of them. Kurapika lost his balance and toppled onto Leorio, who landed on his back on the bedspread.

"It's so dangerous," Kurapika concluded wryly. He blushed again, realizing he was on top of Leorio, and quickly scrambled off.

"Well," the future doctor joked as he tried to sit up, "I guess NOW we've only got one bed for the four of us!"

"Dream on, you're sleeping in the bathtub."

\--

(Word challenge – Noisy)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
